Break
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: It is best not to break something that isn't broken. But how can you tell if that something isn't broken? MAGNETO X KAGOME. INUYASHA X AVENGERS/X-MEN. RATING TO CHANGE. PROBABLY TWO SHOT. Yes, I have published this pairing a few times [and deleted them]. Prior ones didn't appeal such as this - nor to date has anything been harder to write than this on my account period. Enjoy.
1. CHAPTER 1

_First off Break has **nothing** to do with Guarded. As in what is mentioned here has **NOTHING** to do with the story. As in what is presented here **won't** necessarily be present in Guarded. Apply absolutely **NOTHING** to Guarded from Break._

_I do hope that is clear enough. Break and Guarded are entirely unrelated to one another._

_-.-_

_Yes, I know I've published this a few times but none of them appealed to be as this. It's a combination of Past and Need that were slotted yesterday and today. Much better than both._

_Enjoy. And for reference Mags is more comic versioned than film. _

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**Two Years After Avengers / Loki Incident**

Azure eyes flickering open, Kagome Higurashi lay in bed, in Salem New York... in the Xavier Manor... trying to figure out what exactly had roused her from the depths of slumber. For a moment she simply lay there, blinking at the ceiling, before her suspicious nature reared it's ugly head. She had learnt how to survive in hostile environments... feudal Japan... when she had been nothing more than a fifteen year old brat and had once since learnt that it was better to be safe than sorry. As it was, though she was no telepath and she wasn't gifted with Logan's extraordinary senses her own abilities meant that she was capable of detection that went well beyond the scope of normal. She was a miko, a priestess, and as such she had the ability... after years of training to perfect the ability... to detect the aura and by extension the life force of every living being within a near mile radius of whatever she happened to be located. Through concentration and sheer willpower she could extend that scanning ability further, possibly to ten miles but she had never tried it for the drain was too much and she usually ended up unconscious long before reaching that ten mile range.

Mentally Kagome ran through the auras that touched her senses. She could feel that Remy was not in the Manor, or in the intimidate surroundings so doubtlessly the Cajun was off somewhere. He was an X-Men but she wouldn't quite call him an ally, he worked for them as long as he benefited really and she wasn't worried for Remy was more than capable of looking after himself. Logan was prowling the fences, looking for stragglers maybe or making sure that some human wasn't bold enough to barge past the wrought iron fence and draw closer to the Manor. Jean, who had returned to them after battling the Phoenix force and having her body revived, was reading while her husband slept. Most of the children, and for that matter members of the X-Men team both new and old, had followed Scott Summers' example and likewise fallen asleep.

Still she touched out with her mind for the red head, something was bothering her but what? _*****Jean?*****_

The response is quick. Everyone is on high alert, beginning to go a little cabin feverish if the way Logan had snapped this morning because he was getting tired of being cooped in was any clue. _*****Is something wrong, Gome?*****_

They are roughly the same age and though the other woman is quite different in personality, having never experienced what she had, they do get along. _*****I am not sure.*****_

A moment pause. She has the vaguest sensation that Jean is talking to someone else - either the Professor though its most likely Scott as the pair share a very tightly knit telepathic link - before the red head's mind touches her own. _*****I'm sure if it's something, Logan would raise the alarm.*****_

Oh Kagome didn't doubt the burly Wolverine's abilities. _*****You're right, just a bit of nerves.*****_

It's a known fact in the years, over a decade and broaching fifteen or is it sixteen years now, that Kagome has spent as an ally for she will never wear the X-Men uniform that she is a near borderline insomniac. The years she spent struggling in feudal Japan had given birth to someone that rose at the slightest noise.

Mentally she hears something akin to a chuckle before another voice intrudes, even mentally he sounds as exhausted as everyone is feeling. _*****A drink may help?*****_

Scott is pigbacking off his wife's considerable telepathic abilities for this mental conversation and yet the surprise, it's an odd thing that Summers employs and usually only in serious situations, wanes behind amusement. _*****Good suggestion, Scott. Sorry if I woke you.*****_

There's a vague sensation of dismissal and then her mind is empty again except for her own thoughts. Indeed Slim's suggestion was worth trying. At the very least she could take the long way down to the kitchens and ensure herself everything was fine.

Still fingers brushing themselves through thick ebony black strands, Kagome sighed as she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. It read one in the morning and yet, despite the exhaustion trickling through her veins, she knew that she wasn't going to get any sleep until she had gotten a drink and maybe spoken with Logan. Everyone was on high alert. The Sentinels, the mutant hunting machines, had been widely accepted by the North American population and had... in a way... forced the Manor to become something of the headquarters of a reserve. Like the aboriginals of older times they were allowed to come and go yes, but only under strict supervision and only when the X-Men were called to deal with a threat. But the unveiling of the Sentinels themselves meant that mutant hating had been taken to a new extreme level. Every day there was a new sign, some other threat, posted on the great fence that surrounded the Manor as people became bolder and more... ignorant.

Despite herself, Kagome could feel lips curl remembering the conversation she had had with Nick Fury when she had first arrived to assist the Avengers against the troublesome Loki, baby brother of Thor himself and God of Trickery. She had indicated that Fury, or more specifically S.H.I.E.L.D was forming the Avengers to replace the X-Men for despite their odd and super-powered abilities none of the Avengers were mutants. Neither were the Fantastic Four. Indeed with the X-Men pinned down by the mutant hunting Sentinels the other super-hero teams had definitely succeeded in building a powerful fan-fair that didn't seem to realize the X-Men had begun before any of the other teams by majority.

Breathe escaping, trying to forget what had happened throughout the world with respect to the countless other genocides that had plagued the Earth, Kagome swung her feet from underneath the blankets. She would go, get a drink, and if Logan wasn't back make sure there was at least something in the fridge for him to eat. Remy too for she didn't doubt that LeBeau would be back by morning.

* * *

**SLIGHT TIME SKIP**

"I understand why the Wolverine is up, but not **_you_**." The voice, a richly cultured tone, was such a surprise that Kagome yelped jumping slightly to the side so that her elbow knocked the kettle's handle and the metal tilted...

However, before it could come crashing to the ground and spill scalding water everywhere, a soft violet tinted glow surrounded the silver pot and it righted itself. Had she not recognized the voice than **_that_ **ability identified the speaker.

"Erik." Her hand on her chest in a rather reflective move, Kagome spun to face the man. Though he was rightfully into his eighties, as was the Professor, through a few twists of fate Magneto had created a device to de-age himself to his mid forties and the Professor's mind and spirit after his confrontation with the Dark Phoenix had come to possess the body of a brain-dead man not much younger than that. One could say it was quite literally a new lease on life and that he had taken over Genosha was testament of that. "Are you trying to give me a heart-attack?"

Full lips quirked, amusement trickling across aristocratic features... a defining indication of the wealth he had been born into for his family had not been poor, not by a long stretch, before the Nazis had come. "If that was enough to give you a heart-attack, Miss. Higurashi, then I would be quite surprised."

Huffing, muttering something along the lines of arrogant men which drew a soft chuckle from the older male, Kagome turned to the kettle turning the dial so that it stopped whistling. In the muted silence, she couldn't help but fall to old routine... however... "This is not Kosher."

She catches the smirk, Kosher... his preference... is a the way preferred by those of Jewish nature on how they drink either coffee or tea. "That is fine, my dear."

The addition of "my dear" could mean something or nothing. It's a quip that Magneto uses when addressing others - she's even heard him address Logan in like fashion as 'my dear boy' much to her old friend's annoyance. But even Logan has not bothered Magneto and except for a few sharp tongued jabs at the Wolverine, Erik has ignored the other too... that those two have put aside their long-standing dislike is a testament of just how difficult the situation has gotten. Everyone - including Kagome herself though she isn't a mutant, she is not about to simply up and leave her allies and friends - has been walking on eggshells since the unveiling of the Sentinels.

The silence lingers as she hands the mutant leader his tea, black and sharply tangy, the man resting his back against the corner and apparently more interested in the newspaper... Logan had probably retrieved it something on his rounds... and so Kagome takes a moment to consider Erik Magnus Lehnsherr. In all truth, one would never know, looking at him, that just shy of twelve months ago he had been fighting tooth and preverbal nail with the other members of the Brotherhood to keep Genosha from genocide. But it hadn't worked... Cassandra Nova's Sentinels had reduced the island of Genosha to nothing more than rubble and if the claims were to believed some 16 million mutants had lost their lives.

However, in the long run, enemies or allies, they were all mutants. The X-Men had welcomed the shattered remains of Genosha's mutant population into their domain. A few had fled to the sewers, where they had once lived before the island had fallen under Magneto's control. Many had ended up imprisoned. Kagome herself had taken some to Japan, where the sheer number of people would mean that it was easier for them to hide rather than remain in the Americas where they were well known criminals. For the longest time many had thought that Magneto was dead. All Pyro, Saint-John Allerdyce, had informed them was that he had a Sentinel focused upon the severely injured older Mutant before he himself had blacked out... hit by flying debris... useless little runt.

Eventually Erik had shown up, four months later, so exhausted and weakened that even the lesser telepaths had sensed his presence outside of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters even if he had a normal mental shield... which was amplified by his helmet... to block more powerful mutants.

"Am I really that interesting, Kagome?"

Realizing that she had been starring Kagome covered her embarrassment by turning away to pour herself her own cup of tea. She wasn't a teenaged little girl anymore however... nothing wrong with a little white lie. "I was just wondering why you were up, Erik?"

The older mutant himself that answers, the hint of a smirk touching at his features. "Worried that I would do as your colleague said and 'murder you all in your sleep'?"

Grimacing slightly, Scott really could be outrageously stupid at times but tempers had flared last week after that event involving mutant-haters and it was fortunate that a war hadn't broken out between them... that was all they needed, to be fighting amongst themselves. Kagome shook her head. "No."

Regardless, this side of the mutant leader... the persona that is Erik is more approachable, more human, than the visage he presents to most others as the role of Magneto and Kagome can't help but relax. What had he said when she had first ventured to the mutant domain of Genosha, originally sent there by the Professor because he had wanted to yes... keep tabs... on the other mutant and then she had returned many times since on her own since, that he was the necessary sort of "evil" in this world. And indeed, if one got right down to it, Lehnsherr was more neutral than going out of his way to do evil things. But beneath this was a man that did bleed as readily as any other. His methods were harsher than the Professor, there was no denying that, but he cared for his mutant brethren to a greater degree even than his old friend. And her feelings for the older mutant were... hers... and the business of absolutely no one else.

It is Magneto that breaks the silence, "then maybe I should be the one concerned that you are planning something?"

Brows furrowing Kagome considered the mutant. She's puzzled by the comment but it doesn't still her tongue, "what are you going on about, Erik?"

"It is a customary habit of mine to have tea when I can not sleep." A pause as the mutant gestured to the cooling kettle. "And yet I find that a pot is already set."

She had forgotten that. Showed how stupid she was, she had spent years coming and going from Genosha and she had forgotten one of Magneto's more unusual habits. He had scared her half to death on numerous occasions, for she was by nature a very light sleeper from her time in feudal Japan and borderline insomniac, that first year with a 'trick' such as what had enacted in the kitchen moments ago.

"Habit," it's the easiest explanation.

"Of course, my dear."

This time there's a different tone to the 'my dear' and fingers tightened around her tea cup. The Avengers, when she had assisted them against Loki, had been right when they had commented there was something between herself and the Master of Magnetism however none had guessed how far that connection went. As it was, Kagome had no reason to be ashamed or embarrassed nor reason to explain herself to anyone else regarding her admiration and yes love for the Jewish man. She knew long before even considering it what she was biting into when she considered such... intimacy... with Magneto. And she did not have any outrageous expectations. After all, she was no longer a fool and not some idiotic little girl struck dumb by love. Her time in feudal Japan had long since taught her that there was more than met the eye in any given situation and not everyone was pristine white -she wasn't as kind hearted as Xavier, but not as cynical as Erik. No wonder she had stayed neutral for so long, wisely choosing to not pick sides.

Still, theirs is at best an unusual relationship. On off? No. Not quite. It was more that her association was entirely different, she was no more one of his Brotherhood or Acolytes than she was an X-Men. This was apparent for though she had not quite accepted his offer to stay in Genohsa, she had frequented the island many times over the years and many times on her own without any of the X-Men knowing. But something had changed. Was that change because of the island's destruction yes, definitely. Or what he had done since? She knew, instinctively without having to be told, that he had murdered people after the destruction of Genosha wanting answers or trying to find the culprit. As it was, **_he_** had made it perfectly clear he had wanted to be alone.

However, she couldn't help but admire him.

After all, he really did look **_magnificent_**. Though he was merely standing in the kitchen there was something about his mere presence which bespoke of command and authority even if he happened to be in the heart of the X-Men stronghold. His hair had been pulled back to brush against the slope of broad shoulders, the silvery white strands looking impossibly soft. A shard of... childish... annoyed jealousy tickled her mind, her hair probably looked like it had only known fingers for a brush and the Manor was more her home than Magneto's though the Professor had extended his offer of residence to his old friend for the time. She wasn't entirely sure if he was doing it on purpose, for the Master of Magnetism looked so damned nonchalant, but he had puffed out his chest sometime during the conversation and that served in amplifying his rather muscular structure even with the loose fitting sleeping shirt that he happened to be wearing.

As it is, she knows exactly how it feels to use that broad chest as a pillow. She easily recalls the exact texture, and taste, of the man's lips. And the feel of a large hand against her naked hip. Recall a vagueness of muttered conversations in the middle of the night.

"Erik." There's a soft hum that tells her he's listening and so Kagome...


	2. Chap 2

_First off Break has **nothing** to do with Guarded. As in what is mentioned here has **NOTHING** to do with the story. As in what is presented here **won't** necessarily be present in Guarded. Apply absolutely **NOTHING** to Guarded from Break._

_I do hope that is clear enough. Break and Guarded are entirely unrelated to one another._

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

**TIME SKIP - THREE MONTHS LATER**

"Spying on me for Charles again?"

Even as he spoke Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, better known by his codename of Magneto, raised his head to consider the small Asian woman that was leaning against the doorframe leading to and from the classroom he had found himself occupying. Teacher, a role he had accepted because bored and itching for something to do as others worked to remove the threat of Sentinels, he had accepted the request Charles had set to him to teach some classes while the Institute happened to be short staffed. As it was, he had noticed her midway through the lecture. It wasn't hard when she had originally walked by with Gambit if he wasn't mistaken and then wishing the Cajun well had circled back and situated herself against the wood, arms folded across the beige blouse she was wearing.

It would make this the first time he had actually had to talk with the woman that was known widely as Mystic in the superhero world for she preferred to keep her true identity secret since the event in the kitchen. She was busy. As one of the few people associated with the X-Men who wouldn't be plagued by the Sentinels, humanoid robots meant to hunt down mutants, she could come and go from the depths of the Xavier Manor as she desired.

Her response was quick and light, "making sure you're not corrupting the next generation actually."

There's very few people - Xavier, Cyclops, Mystique, Wolverine, his offspring... Pietro, is the worse of the twins... by majority - that will talk back to him. She's one of the even smaller number that won't be victim of his wraith for doing so.

"Kagome." Still there's a soft warning in his voice, even to his own ears, but it was greeted with the sight of full lips pulling into a grin and a hint of mischief in azure tinted eyes, before the woman that went only by the name of Mystic in the public eye... for she preferred to keep her identity hidden... pushed herself away from the doorframe.

"In all truth, Erik, I was trying to figure out why you **_didn't_** think of joining the Institute earlier," she paused azure eyes meeting his lighter glacier blue orbs, "teaching suits you."

"Teaching does **_not_** suit me," indeed he was a fighter through and through. Leave the teaching of the next generation to someone else. Storm would be better suited for this role than him but Munroe wasn't here right now... she was in Africa with her fiancé or something like that.

A moment later, a hand touched his forearm, barely more than a feather soft caress... inches from where the numbers 214782 of his Auschwitz tattoo could be found... served in catching his attention as effectively as if she had actually smacked him instead. The long sleeves of his black turtleneck sweater had served well in disguising the location of the tattoo from the curiosity of the youngsters he had been teaching. Not because he was ashamed of the mark, it was a constant reminder of what humans were capable of doing to their brethren, but because of the simple fact that he didn't want to explain why he had it to youths. By all rights he looked to be no more than 46, edging into 47, though chronologically he was 85 years old... if the youngsters saw the tattoo their questions would be endless.

"Or are you merely saying that because you'd rather be doing something," a quirk of lips disguises the curiosity in dark, unusual with her Asian features, blue eyes, "about the Sentinels?"

He did not answer immediately. It... angers... him deeply that he had been severely injured in his last clash against the X-Men, Wolverine is at fault for there had been no Xavier to keep that beast at bay, that he had provided little difference in the Sentinels' mass attack upon the island of Genosha. In fact he had been quite fortunate to escape himself, weakened as he was. His abilities were refined off of his physical fitness but the severe injuries, including getting himself crippled by the other's claws, didn't necessarily put him in top fighting condition. It's partially his own fault in a way. Had the Acolytes not begun to terrorize the few humans that remained on the island, even if he himself was responsible for some of the actions against the Magistrate, and then Xavier's "crash landing", the X-Men wouldn't have stepped foot on the island.

The 16 million deaths might not have happened.

But now with his wounds healed and more to his fighting prowess, indeed he would much rather be out doing something against the Sentinels, such machines were after all rather useless against his abilities and that they had been what he had always warned about only rankled more. However, for once he is willing to follow Charles's advice and wait and see what the humans would decide to do about the strike against Genosha, against these giant humanoid robots. By all rights the attack against the mutant dominant island was unprovoked. There's a good chance...he doubts it even so... that the humans might actually punish one of their own kind for such drastic measures. After all, there's enough people that don't believe mutants to be human how else had Genosha held such a massive population.

As it were, six years of acting as the go between for the X-Men, though he wouldn't deny that Xavier had sent her initially to monitor his actions for there'd been a few other X-Men associates at the same time, and himself she understands him quite well. "And you, you're not a mutant after all."

Indeed she was not.

She was a normal human being who was set with the task of guarding an accursed object of her own deity until death claimed her... and been given unique abilities by that god, goddess apparently for the deity is female, to assist her in that role. The gemstone, it was no bigger than a marble and colored the shade of a soft mauve, was hanging from the end the necklace that was just visible around her neck. By rights she can wear the pendant on the outside of her blouse now... as thanks for her assistance in the capture of his wayward brother Thor had taken her to Asgard where the gemstone had been properly and completely sealed... but old habits die hard and so it remains hidden away from any prying eyes. The only difference now is without this Shikon no Tama draining her natural abilities in a shoddy seal as was originally the case, her God-given powers have flourished to such an extent she can actually stop a "god" with just a touch and much concentration though the experience had left her on the border of unconsciousness and she had slept like the dead for three days afterwards.

"No," she did not flinch underneath his stare, "I am not. But you are forgetting Erik, I have called mutants friends for more than a decade. The X-Men are very much a family to me. I would not simply abandon y... them... because of the fact I would not register as a threat to be "dealt with" by the Sentinels."

She had evaded his question, "that wasn't my question Kagome."

Something... cold... flickered through blue eyes. Many happened to forget that behind that merry demeanor there happened to be a woman who had experienced more by her 19th birthday than most in this modern day and age would ever have to experience in their entire lives. One might wonder if she was insane for mentioning demons but given the fact that the Avengers happened to have Norse "god" as part of their team and no more than two years ago another of these "gods" had wrecked havoc in New York it was more than possible that at some point demons had existed. They might even still exist. If someone told him that Nightcrawler, whose teleportation techniques smelt of burning to a nearly sickening degree, did not happen to have some demonic blood in his veins then Erik had a place to sell that person on the sun.

"Must you really ask?" A scowl was tugging at her lips, "as it might bother you Erik, no one... including yourself... is at full strength. And what would it look like if suddenly the X-Men, the "good guys", sought to destroy Sentinels. Mass hysteria... let them have their 'control'."

She's talking about the fact that the Sentinels give the humans some semblance of control. But again she has evaded the entirety of his question, he supposes it is the fact that though she is young Kagome Higurashi is no stupid woman for she had her Masters of Genetics by 28 and her PhD by 33, that she can read the undertones of his "innocent" question easily. Or maybe it is the fact that she was a very perceptive individual, she never judged people immediately or outright for their actions... preferring to get "both sides" of the story before acting... and as such her judgment was not clouded by her own beliefs.

"Are you going to continue avoiding my questions, my dear."

A sense of masculine pride tickled his mind as azure eyes fluttered when he lowered his voice. When her gaze was on him again, lips were quirked with wary amusement. "Are you going to say outright, Erik, that you are bored? I'm actually surprised you stayed here this long."

He hummed softly, "Charles has spoken to you?"

He had made it known to his old friend that sitting here while the remains of Genosha rotted was not for him. Xavier had mentioned that there would be something akin to a recovery unit but when that would be dispatched was unannounced... he was getting tired of waiting.

"No," a shake of the head as she drew back, warm fingers leaving his arm, "I just know you."

Why wasn't he surprised. For just over a decade he had known this Mystic as others in the superhero world called her.

He knew she was formable even when her abilities had been severed drained with the weak seal to keep the gemstone in her possession dormant for she had trained extensively with Wolverine to be capable of defending herself in a more direct means. Maybe it was because she seemed incapable of judging criminals... she welcomed the mutant, Gambit, despite the slew of crimes, including the murder of other mutants, that the Cajun had committed. Or maybe it was because of the fact that she could hold her own despite the fact that she was indeed human... not a single gene was mutated within her DNA. The first time he had encountered her he had thought that Charles had lucked upon another telepath with like ability of Jean Grey. How else could one explain how the petite sprite of a woman had so effectively blocked a 40 ton transport truck that he had picked up with his magnetic abilities and thrown in the direction she and her fellow X-Men, Storm, had been standing... the truck itself had crumbled against an invisible barrier, propelled by the extreme force of his strike, as if it was weak paper towel rather than solid steel.

Whatever was the case he had been pleased when she had been one of the few X-Men, well in truth associate for she never wore their uniform, that had shown up on Genosha some seven years ago. He had been under no illusion back then, she had been left behind by her colleagues not because she liked the scenery as she had calmed informed some of his Acolytes when they had tried threatening her into revealing her intentions, that she had been sent to spy on his antics for Xavier. She was quite crafty, capable of earning the respect of Bennet du Paris, aka Exodus, who would later become his own right hand man when Fabian Cortez betrayed Magneto, within the first few months she had been in Genosha. A smart move for had Magneto not given the little Asian woman leave to come and go as she wanted, there were very few in the ranks of the Acolytes who had the power to best Exodus in a fight.

Six years he has had the pleasure of knowing this woman without the X-Men present and so outside of a battle. The first time he had encountered her had been in one of the massive kitchens on Genosha, unable to concentrate with the recent turn of events he had gone to get himself a cup of tea. That time, seeing as she had surprised him as much as he had her, the tea pot had actually hit the ground but thankfully she had been over by the fridge than anywhere near where the scalding water had spilled. It was one of the few times Erik had found himself embarrassed in the place that he had called home and he had been the one to apologize, even if she had shaken the apology aside and commented that she should have turned on the lights. A side ability of her powers was that she could "see" in the dark, as everything had a specific aura even inanimate objects with which she could maneuver about in near pitch darkness.

That had been the beginning. She was a sly little thing, manipulative even, and her intelligence meant that she was not afraid of questioning his decisions with respect to Genosha where most of his Acolytes would mostly just agree either due to their own ignorance or fear. It was the fact she actually spoke back, causing him on occasion to second guess himself in the private of his study for he would never do so out-loud, that Erik had found himself becoming more and more lenient with her. He could not see her as unquestionably obedient and her defiance made her interesting. Maybe that was why he had let her leave Genosha as desired, even on occasion without warning, for those first two years so that she could report back to Xavier. By the third year Genosha had just as readily become her home as the Xavier Manor, she roomed across from Exodus as it were.

The break in her undying association with the X-Men had become apparent not much later, in the summer of the second year, when she had outright refused to join Wolverine when the Blackbird had landed on Genosha to retrieve her. Her excuse had been the youths that had arrived on the island in droves, most of them were often orphans, and that they needed to be cared for... particularly when most of them were sickly. But she had gone a step further in surprising him that night. It had been a routine meeting in the kitchens, she had been there first boiling tea and talking with one of the younger mutants... an 8 year old whose mutation made him more "demonic" - with fur and eyes that were a solid black coloration - in appearance than anything else and who even the mutants had alienated... when he had arrived. It had been the fact that she had actually had the gale of indicating she knew him... calling him gentle... that had caused his reaction when the boy had left.

He had meant to intimidate, that she didn't know him, however the azure blue eyes had starred back at him fearlessly even though he was effectively trapping her like a ragdoll between his body and the wall. The kiss had been unintentional but she hadn't protested, in fact lips had parted with a soft moan at the "assault". One thing led to another and... well... since Madga he had not quite found himself a woman he could relate so well with.

"Erik?" The question, voice bordering on concern, tore at his concentration.

"Worried, Kagome?" He smirked at the miffed expression which touched her features.

"Yes," a pause and annoyance waned to amusement, "at your age, there's always a chance of just "kicking the bucket"."

_What a little minx_, "you don't protest my age in other situations, my dear."

"Erik."

Not bother fighting down the grin as he considered the smaller woman, Erik responded. "Are you busy, Miss. Higurashi?"

An eyebrow rose, "why? What are you thinking, Mr. Lehnsherr?"

"That this conversation is better over a dinner," he paused considering her, "there is a quaint little restaurant not far from here."

The grin was genuine as she accepted.

* * *

**WARNING - NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE SEX**


	3. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
